


Правила

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: У Джой есть правила. Но Уокер плевать.





	Правила

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, смерть второстепенного персонажа

Вообще-то у Джой есть правила. Раньше она жила в доме, где нельзя было возвращаться поздно, мусорить и сквернословить. Надо было мыть руки перед едой и всегда говорить «спасибо» и «пожалуйста». Джой всегда была хорошей девочкой и неукоснительно правила выполняла. Этого она хочет и от других.  
  
Уокер не соблюдает никакие правила.  
  
— Нам надо обсудить концепцию личных границ, — говорит Джой в один из вечеров. Она уже привыкла заказывать еду на двоих, потому что Уокер вламывается к ней без предупреждения слишком часто. Джой даже запомнила, какую пиццу она любит: с пепперони и без лука.  
— Да?— Уокер вопросительно смотрит и отпивает пиво прямо из бутылки. Чтобы потом поставить его на чистый кофейный столик. Без подставки.   
У Джой начинает дергаться глаз, но она вспоминает, о чем хотела поговорить.  
— Я устала менять замки, ты слишком искусно их взламываешь.  
Уокер только пожимает плечами.  
— Тогда не запирай двери.  
— Чтобы Давос, который как раз сбежал из тюрьмы, придушил меня или скинул с крыши. Отличный план.  
Уокер кивает каким-то своим мыслям и не отвечает. Вскоре Джой узнает, что та сделала копии ее ключей. Но хотя бы взломы прекращаются.  
  
С Уокер не работают никакие уговоры. Мало того, что она хранит в квартире Джой свои деньги, она со временем перетаскивает туда и весь арсенал своего оружия. И даже вручает один из пистолетов Джой.  
— Это очаровательный кольт, тебе понравится.  
Джой была бы тронута, если бы не была в ужасе.  
— Очаровательный, — тянет она. Уокер кивает.  
— Полуавтоматический, компактный. Калибр малый, да, придется стрелять с близкого расстояния. Зато отдача слабая.  
Джой сухо благодарит и прячет кольт в прикроватную тумбочку. Потому что у нее есть проблемы посерьезнее.  
  
— Не сжигай документы в моем доме. Больше. Никогда, — чеканит она каждое слово, втягивая носом запах дыма.   
— Снова твои правила, — вздыхает Уокер и заливает пылающую папку водой из-под крана.  
  
А еще для человека, который служил в армии, Уокер ведет себя чудовищно неорганизованно. Джой даже не представляла, что то небольшое количество одежды, которое они носят летом, можно, раздеваясь, раскидать по всей спальне. И вскоре вещи Уокер расползаются по полкам ее гардероба.  
  
Почему-то именно после этого Джой чувствует, что готова уже ко всему. Она не раз заставала своих партнеров в постели с любовницами. Но сейчас, вернувшись домой и услышав в спальне шум, она точно знает, что это не измена. Потому что там бьется стекло, звучат выстрелы и ругань.  
Джой заходит в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда Уокер нажимает на спусковой крючок.  
То, что когда-то было человеческой головой, разлетается в разные стороны, как дыня. Кровавая баня, вспоминает Джой. Только не в чертовой Соковии, а прямо здесь.  
— Привет, детка, — Уокер вертит в руках миниатюрный кольт Джой. Ее улыбку с натяжкой можно назвать извиняющейся. — Ты знаешь, действительно, никакой отдачи.  
  
Джой смотрит на перепачканный пол, на труп Давоса у своей кровати и, быстро завернув в ванную, сгибается над раковиной. Уокер заботливо придерживает ей волосы, пока ее тошнит.  
  
Умывшись, Джой садится на пол, не в силах вернуться в спальню.   
— Мне нужно новое жилье, — бессильно произносит она.  
— Скажешь свой новый адрес? — Джой даже мерещится, что голос Уокер звучит виновато. Она тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, что тревога за свою жизнь внезапно начинает отступать. Даже несмотря на сидящую рядом Уокер, перемазанную чужой кровью. Кажется, словно та даже нервничает.  
Джой качает головой и чувствует, как понижаются ее стандарты.  
— У меня есть только одно правило, — отвечает она, прямо глядя на Уокер. — Всего, черт возьми, одно правило. Не убивай никого в моем доме.  
— Не вопрос.  
Уокер слишком поспешно соглашается, думает Джой. Но ей уже все равно.


End file.
